Prodigal
by GinHerDum
Summary: Ein kleiner OS über Ron, nachdem er Harry und Hermine allein auf ihrer Mission zurückgelassen hat. Ob er seine Entscheidung bereut? Oder ob er nun froh ist endlich nicht mehr in Harry Potters Schatten stehen zu müssen?


We say good-bye  
>I turn my back<br>Run away, run away  
>So predictable<br>Not far from here  
>You see me crack<br>Like a bone, like a bone  
>I'm so breakable <p>

Vom ersten Moment an bereute ich meine Entscheidung. Aber in diesem Augenblick kam einfach alles zusammen, all meine Wut war ausgebrochen, die ich in den letzten Wochen verschluckt hatte. Es ging einfach nicht mehr. Wenige Meter hinter den Schutzzaubern wusste ich, dass ich sie nie mehr wieder sehen würde. Ich konnte sie nun weder hören noch sehen. Wenn die Beiden am nächsten Morgen apparieren würden, wäre alles vorbei. Nachdem ich einige Stunden völlig ohne einen Plan gelaufen war, ließ ich mich an einem Baum auf den Boden sinken. Ich begann zu weinen, etwas, das ich sonst nie zugelassen hätte. Aber da war es mir egal. Ich hatte meinen besten Freund und die Frau, die ich liebte allein zurückgelassen, nur weil ich eifersüchtig war.

I'm on the road  
>To who knows where<br>Look ahead, not behind  
>I keep saying<br>There's no place to go  
>Where you're not there<br>On your rope, I hold tight  
>But it's freeing <p>

Ja, ich liebte Hermine, und das wurde mir in diesem Moment bewusster als je zuvor. Doch nun hatte ich sie nicht mehr in meiner Nähe, konnte es ihr nicht mehr sagen, vielleicht würde ich sie niemals wieder sehen. Wir waren auf einer Mission gewesen, wollten alle zusammen Voldemort besiegen, und nun waren die Beiden alleine. Ich war zu feige gewesen bei ihnen zu bleiben. Ich wusste, dass es nicht so war, aber was sollte man sonst denken? Hermine war sicher, Harry würde niemals zulassen, dass ihr etwas passiert. Aber ich war allein, und hatte nicht einmal ein Dach über dem Kopf. Ich wusste, dass das allein meine eigene Schuld war, aber doch machte es mir Angst, Nach Hause konnte ich auf keinen Fall, was würden die anderen von mir denken? Was würde Ginny sagen? Mom würde sich wahrscheinlich sogar freuen, aber das konnte ich nicht tun, es wäre ein noch größerer Verrat, als es sowieso schon war. 

Everybody wants to be right  
>But only if it's not day light?<br>I keep trying to find my way back  
>My way back <p>

Tage lang irrte ich durch die Gegend, wusste nicht einmal genau wo ich war. Ich wollte nur einmal Recht haben in meinem Leben, dachte doch ernsthaft zwischen meinen beiden besten freunden würde etwas laufen. Doch mit jedem Tag war ich mir sicherer, dass Hermine mich anders anschaute, als Harry. Als ich das Zelt verlassen hatte, standen Tränen in ihren Augen. Harry war einfach nur sauer gewesen. Zu Recht. Ich hatte ihn an einer Stelle getroffen, an der es nicht mehr fair war. Nicht ansatzweise. Ich wusste er hatte eine Familie. Ich gehörte dazu. Doch war es in diesem Augenblick das einzig, womit ich ihn verletzen konnte. Er hatte alles. Ihn kannte jeder.

And I take everything from you  
>But you'll take anything<br>Won't you? 

Schon immer hatte ich in Harrys Schatten gestanden. Nie war ich Ron. Immer nur ein Weasley oder der Potter-Freund. Bei dem Streit in dem kleinen Zelt, gingen mir all diese Jahre durch den Kopf und ich dachte einfach nur, dass er doch sowieso schon alles hatte, sich doch nicht auch noch Hermine nehmen musste. Doch in der Zeit, in der ich allein durchs Lands strich, wurde mir immer klarer, dass es nicht so war. Weder wollte Harry irgendetwas von Hermine, noch brachte ihn sein Ruhm oder der Reichtum weiter. Wahre Werte hatte er erst viel später kennen gelernt. Liebe, Freundschaft, Familie. Die ersten 10 Jahre seines Lebens hatte er in der Hölle verbracht. Ungeliebt, ohne irgendeinen, der ihn mochte. Ich dagegen hatte eine große Familie und viele Freunde. Zwar waren wir alles andere als reich, aber dennoch war ich immer glücklich gewesen. Ganz anders als Harry.

Run away, run away  
>Like a prodigal<br>Don't you wait for me  
>Don't you wait for me<br>So ashamed, so ashamed  
>But I need you so<br>And you wait for me  
>And you wait for me <p>

Ich traute mich kaum daran zu denken, wie es sein würde, wenn ich Harry und Hermine wiedersehen würde. Wenn ich es überhaupt würde. Ich hatte sie im Stich gelassen, in einer Zeit, in der Krieg herrschte und Harry der meistgesuchte Mann im ganzen Land war. Mein bester Freund. Und die ganze Zeit wünschte ich, ich hätte auf Hermine gehört, das Medallion abgelegt und die Sache ganz normal mit Harry geklärt. Aber es war anders gekommen und nun musste ich damit leben. Sie würden nicht auf mich warten können, waren selbst zu sehr in Gefahr, mussten die Horcruxe finden. Ununterbrochen dachte ich an sie. Wo sie waren, was sie machten, ob sie auch an mich dachten, oder mich nun hassten, was ich hätte verstehen können. Und immer hoffte ich, ich könnte ihnen eines Tages zufällig über den Weg laufen. Aber ich wusste, das war wohl unmöglich.


End file.
